Glow
by Eldrazisuperstar
Summary: You wake up and find something a bit too familiar. A yandereish Liu Kang x reader.


You didn't know what was going on. You had been sent by Raiden to deal with the new and terrifying leader of Nether Realm, but the second you had come through the portal everything had gone black.

You were awake now and everything was covered in darkness. All you could make out were glowing dots surrounding you. Some of the dots were blinking and moving around. You shuddered when you realized they were eyes and they weren't human ones.

You tried to run. To dart somewhere to get away from their gaze. But when you tried, something around your ankle pulled you back. You were chained up to something and there wasn't any escape.

You wished that your childhood friend Liu Kang was here. He always had a way to cheer you up when you were feeling bad, mainly by offering to spar with you or offering you a hug.

But he wasn't. He had been dead for a while now. Part of the reason why you took this dangerous mission was because you didn't care if you lived through it. You were one of the most formidable fighters in earthrealm and you could at least save your home before you got to see your friend again in death. You didn't mind dying if it meant you could be with him and save the home both of you knew.

But this wasn't death. They had not killed you. You could hear voices muttering in the darkness. They were talking about some leader and 'the prisoner'. You assumed that 'the prisoner' meant you

All of the voices and movement stopped suddenly. The only noise you could hear now was the sound of footsteps slowly getting closer and closer.

They finally stopped in front of you. You expected to see another pair of glowing dots, but there were none. Whatever was making the footsteps had to be something different from whatever the things with the glowing eyes were. Since the eyes stopped for it it that was a bad sign.

To your surprise you felt something on your shoulder and it was almost...gentle? That couldn't be right. You still flinched away from it. Nothing in a place like this could possibly be good.

A voice spoke. It sounded normal and familiar in a very eerie way that you that you couldn't quite place.

"They didn't harm you did they?"

You stared up at the direction the voice was coming from. "No. Who are you? You don't seem like a demon."

"It is dark in here isn't it? Why don't I take you somewhere else. This is no place to keep a guest of honor."

You raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Guest of honor? I'm a prisoner. I was sent to kill the new leader of this place."

The voice laughed. "You aren't doing a very good job if I'm right in front of you."

You reached out and tried to punch whatever the thing in the darkness was, but your fist was stopped by a hand grabbing it. "You're still quick as always. I might need to do something about that."

You felt something being wrapped around your wrist. When you looked behind you you saw one of the pairs of glowing eyes. It was tying them. After it finished with your wrists it moved on to your ankles.

You turned back and glared at the darkness in front of you. "How am I supposed to walk if I'm tied up? Not a prisoner my ass."

You heard a clinking noise and you felt yourself being lifted off the ground by something warm. They were arms and they must have been strong ones to be able to hold you so easily.

"Like I said, you should be taken somewhere better."

You felt yourself being carried down a hallway and then up a set of stairs. It seemed like endless amounts of waiting in the darkness. You couldn't see any of the lights anymore, so you assumed that the things with the eyes were either following behind you or were left down their by their leader. There was nothing you could do to stop your captor while you were tied up and you definitely didn't have any openings to finish your job and kill them.

To your relief however, you could make out a small light coming from the top of the stairs. You must have been in some kind of underground structure.

You eventually reached the light and you and your captor stepped out into a rocky landscape. There was a large thrown nearby with steps leading up to it. You were brought over to it and the cuff around your ankle that the chain had been attached to was put on another chain, this one on a post next to the thrown.

You were set down gently on the ground and that was when you finally got a look at the person who was keeping you prisoner. Your face went pale and you started shaking in shock and confusion.

It was your dead friend. Liu Kang was the new leader of nether realm that you had been sent to kill.

"I was wondering when you would recognize me _." He sat down in the thrown, looking over you with an emotion you couldn't place.

"You...you were dead...I saw you die.."

He shrugged. "I was and I did. I was brought back and forced to do the bidding of another. I was freed from it eventually, but I wouldn't expect anyone who would send you here that."

You inched closer to him. You could feel tears starting to well up. You were doing this for him. For both of you. Earth realm was his home too. How could someone you trusted, someone you cared about this much possibly do something like this?

You had so many questions, but the first one was the only one that escaped your mouth.

"Why...?"

"Because I realized that I could be so much more. More than Raiden's plaything, more than a revenant. This world was empty and it needed someone to fill it."

You desperately tried to pull at your chain. It didn't even look close to breaking.

"I could have killed you _. I would have every right to since I know why you are here."

He started to move his arm and you flinched, getting ready for him to hit you.

It never came. Instead, you felt fingers gently running through your hair.

"But I don't want to. I've always cared about you _. This world would still feel hollow if I had no one I loved to share it with."

You relaxed into his touch. You couldn't help it. Some part of you wanted it. Some part of you still recognized him as your friend. You had felt the same way about him. You had felt the same way and kept it a secret all this time.

You felt yourself being lifted onto his lap and you couldn't help leaning against him just a little bit.

"Don't worry. That chain is only temporary. Once we eliminate all of the threats to our new realm you can have your own throne."


End file.
